Musically Inclined
by Orange-y27
Summary: AU. Tsuna is the heir to the most well known music corporation, Vongola Corp. But when he was restricted from making music in the genre he wanted, he seeks out his dream in the world he doesn't know... and life he was not prepared for. Eventual X27. Updates whenever. Rated M because stuff will happen in the later chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

_[putting this here because I'm such an idiotic fanfic author as I forgot to put a disclaimer]_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND ITS CHARACTERS AS THEY ARE THE RIGHTFUL PROPERTY OF AKIRA AMANO. I AM SIMPLY BASING THIS STORY OFF HER WONDERFUL ONE BECAUSE_ **imaloserwhocantthinkofherowncharacters sobs _**THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI. WHAT'S YAOI? IT'S BOY/BOY. SLAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHH.**_yum. _**SO IF THIS IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA THEN I ADVICE YOU TO LEAVE AND CONTINUE ON WITH YOUR INSIGNIFICANT LIFE (IF YOU ARE LIVING ONE ANYWAY). AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO... CONTINUE AND READ YOU PERF BBS ;W;**_**  
**

* * *

Musically Inclined | Chapter One

"Enough."

The brunette shakily said for the nth time. The dark haired tutor only sighed in exasperation—for the nth time as well. It was not easy to make Sawada Tsunayoshi come around. The boy, though in possession of exceptional talent in music production, was a pain in the neck to bring out.

His tutor examined his lithe frame with his cold calculating eyes. At first glance, an immediate description for the boy was frail. At a closer look however, one can see potential strength bubbling from within—thanks to yours truly, Reborn, of course. His lips curved upward at remembering the time when Tsuna was yet to be placed under his patronage.

When he was given the job as the young one's instructor, he thought that coming up to this point was impossible. With the constant whines, complaints and frequent 'Hiii—!'s from him, it was inevitable not to heave out a deep breath and refrain from putting a sure end to it. As the time wore on, significant changes started to be observed on his trainee.

The boy was now more outspoken in contrast to the times wherein he would not budge and give his opinions regarding a matter in the company. He was able to outlive his shyness—somewhat. Reborn had beat it out of him, making sure to book every possible slot in the world renowned Vongola Theatre of Music and Arts for Tsuna to perform. Actually, Reborn could pull the strings and give the young man the whole night to show off on stage. And who could refuse Reborn? Tsuna is the son of the president of the company and the heir to the position of CEO as he is the godson of the current head of Vongola Corp.—and a favored one at that.

And other than Reborn, who could refuse Sawada Tsunayoshi? It is highly unlikely at a first glance but the young man possessed innate talent in music composure, arrangement, performance—everything. He had it all, he wasn't just aware he had it in him even though the people around him believed that he did and were keen to push and prod him to try to bring it out. He was very charming to boot. Every part of the boy screamed adorable. And so, his closest friends who were also the heirs to the exclusive positions in the company, could not help but show a range from slight interest to avid attraction towards the young man.

A rather large intake of breath from Tsuna snapped Reborn out of his reverie. And Reborn _loathed_ being disturbed in his train of thought so the heir received a dark glare from his tutor which in turn, resulted into another 'Hii—!' Courage filled him slowly by slowly as Reborn patiently waited for the reason of his sudden outburst of 'enough.'

"R-Reborn, I want to try different music." Tsuna confessed. Reborn can't help but feel slightly sorry for the boy before him. It wasn't the first time Tsuna begged to perform another genre. And it wasn't his fault for depriving his trainee from what he wants. Iemitsu is overly protective of his only son and feared that the department that his 'baby boy' wished to be transferred to would corrupt his 'pure angelic mind'.

And about the 'pure angelic mind,' Reborn was not kidding. Because of the restrictions put upon by his father, Reborn was not allowed to teach the Vongola heir a couple of… _sensitive_ topics even as an overall tutor. He was allowed, however, to toughen up Tsuna's physical ability. Though it is yet to be tested in a real fight, Reborn is pretty sure the boy would be able to handle himself.

"You know Iemitsu, Tsuna. Unless you'd want to be disappointed once again of what result this will bring then proceed and plead to him. I'll have you remember that the Ninth has been informed of your vain attempts at being assigned to train for a different genre and we have yet to know of his response. Meaning, that this is not a very important matter at the moment," Reborn said to stomp on the boy's hope no matter how much he hated to do so. But it was better than to coax him out of his depressed and crushed dream state. It was a real wonder on how Tsuna did not even know how to throw a spoiled tantrum. "Can we proceed now?"

Tsuna hung his head as he let out a soft okay before he continued to perform the practice sheets with ease and perfection. The afternoon went by like that. Tsuna sung different songs with the correct notes and simultaneously playing an instrument to go along with it. Whenever he struck a note wrong by mistake he would glance fearfully at Reborn and prepare for a biting remark causing him to squeak for his life.

It was finally the end of the day when the studio helps came in to put the equipments used back to their cases to be used for another time. Reborn was making a wrap for the day and reminding the helpers of what equipment to bring out the next day when the brunette caught his attention.

"Hey, Reborn."

"What?"

"I want to make rock music."


	2. Chapter 2

Musically Inclined | Chapter Two

Tsuna tossed himself face first on the bed and contemplated the events that happened today. Before his lesson with Reborn ended, he had voiced his wish to do rock. It was the genre he wanted to pay tribute to ever since he was familiarized with the different types of music. But despite that, he couldn't escape the department where his father had put him in: Pop.

He sat down on the edge of the bed as he rubbed his nose. Maybe he shouldn't have lunged himself face first on the bed. The impact was as suffocating as Reborn's dark glares. He shivered in remembrance of the ones he received only moments ago.

He didn't understand why people around him insisted he continue to perform pop music. He was told that he was good in the area and his bubbly personality matched him with it. But he still did not get it. Rock music had always stood out among the others and Tsuna always felt that there was a magnet drawing him in closer every time he listens to it.

He was not a very outspoken child then and was a target for being picked on by the neighbors' kids. He often confided in listening to rock as he felt passion running through his veins. This was the music which filled him with strength which was always not present whenever he's getting picked on. It gave him a rush of adrenaline and a thrill that he kept looking for. Whenever he thought no one was home, he took out spare sheet music and composed rock songs for hours and hours. Afterwards, if no one was still home, he would try out what he had done and feel so much satisfaction of being able to play what he wanted to that other genres couldn't give him.

When he told Reborn of his wish, he could already tell what his tutor's response was and felt regret filling him for even confiding in the dark haired man. Reborn was silent for a few moments before starting.

"Tsuna…" but he was cut off by the brunette, "Umm, you know what—just ignore me. You were saying about the rehearsal tomorrow?" Tsuna could see it in his eyes. There was doubt, lots of it; what made Tsuna stop Reborn from continuing though was the absence of underestimation. Tsuna searched fervently in those dark pools of ebony for any but there was none. Back then when he would pick something hard to do, Reborn would smirk at him in the way that he does that makes you feel small and insignificant then bop him in the head for even trying to pick something so out of his league. There was none of that this time however, like Reborn was considering that maybe he could do it. Tsuna cut him off before his speculations came true because Reborn was correct earlier that there was still Iemitsu to think about.

But nevertheless, Tsuna hoped in vain that something would change his father's mind this time. And so, he stood in front of the door of his office and took a deep breath as he pushed past the glass door, catching the attention of his father's secretary.

"Ah, Sawada-dono!" Basil greeted with a warm smile which Tsuna couldn't help but return. "Good afternoon, Basil. Is dad busy at the moment?"

The sandy blonde haired man checked his gps and answered, "If he is following the schedule set for him by Oregano then he should only be finalizing the final report of the day. Is there something you wish to speak to him about? I can tell him after I make sure he did not slack off for the third time today."

Tsuna giggled at the last statement. It was very much like his father to slack off and exchange sweet nothings with his mother over the phone. "Actually yes, I have a matter I want to talk about. Thank you Basil." Basil bowed before he swiped his ID on the lock on the door as Tsuna sat down on one of the chairs in the receiving area.

When Basil stepped out, he motioned for Tsuna that it was clear to go inside. As soon as Tsuna entered the room, he was greeted by a merry greeting from his father. "Tsuna, my baby tuna! What do I owe you this visit?" Tsuna blushed fervently at the nickname the blonde man gave him. "Hey dad, I was thinking about some… stuff." He ended as he pulled one of the chairs to the front of Iemitsu's desk and sat down. "Eh? What could trouble you so, Tsuna? Is Mukuro spying on you dressing again?" the older man intoned with a concerned tone as he drew himself closer to the desk to pay attention to his son. "Geez, he can be such a creep at times. I think he has a huge crush on you Tsuna. But don't worry, I can take care of that."

Tsuna's eyes grew wide as his cheeks flared red again. He remembered that time he saw Mukuro sprawled outside his bedroom door unconscious with a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose just after he came from the shower. "No… it's something different this time."

Iemitsu's brow quirked as he motioned for Tsuna to continue. "Dad… I don't think I want to do pop anymore." He held his breath in anticipation for his father's reply. But Iemitsu only shrugged, "I wouldn't question you about that. So what do you want to try out next? Alternative? Rhythm and Blues? I can assign you in a different department first thing in the morning." At this, Tsuna was able to breathe out, but not quite yet. "Actually, I want to try out rock."

Iemitsu slowly set down the paper he was holding to reassure that he heard correctly. "Rock?" Tsuna swallowed.

"Yes, rock."

And Tsuna had an odd sense of déjà vu then. It was like the situation he had earlier with Reborn. There was something in Iemitsu's eyes as well but it was not doubt and there was a clear absence of underestimation. His eyes were showing the ever present glint of an over protective father; with a greater intensity than what was usual. Iemitsu cleared his throat before responding.

"Tsuna, I know you will undoubtedly do great in everything you will perform but… rock?" He couldn't make himself voice his fear of his son's mind being tainted by the many things that rock music contains. He had done so well to protect his son from unwanted things for so many years now, Iemitsu was not sure whether he can risk Tsuna knowing now.

Tsuna cast his eyes downward, his bangs blocking his eyes as he tried to come to terms with the tears that threatened to flow from his honey colored eyes. He tried to prepare himself for this. He knew it was coming and yet when it came, he was not able to steel himself. Maybe it was because he really thought that it would be different this time. Maybe it was because he held onto too much hope. He did not know and it did not really matter this time.

"It's okay," Tsuna reassured his father who looked over him with those eyes. "I just remembered something Reborn told me to do. I need to get going now." He lied as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Good night, son." Iemitsu called after him.

Only the echoes of his son's footsteps answered him in reply.

* * *

Tsuna closed his eyes and heaved out the sigh he had been unconsciously holding.

He could understand Reborn's uncertainty in him and his capability of performing rock, but Iemitsu? Really, what was making him stop Tsuna from achieving what he wanted? A corner of his mind whispered,_ "What's hindering you in achieving what you want?"_ Tsuna scrunched up his eyes. It was that voice again. The first time he heard it, he thought he was going insane. Hearing voices was not exactly considered healthy.

It was telling him to do things that Tsuna would not usually comply to. And the most of that time, it turns out that it was actually telling him to do the right thing that the usual him did not have the guts to do. When he told Reborn about it, his tutor said that it's his intuition.

_"The Vongola Hyper-Intuition is something that is hereditary. It is something which belongs exclusively to the family—including you. It has been refined over the ages as it is passed on. So baka-Tsuna, do not stain the legacy and let it rust. When it tells you to do something, you do it."_

It rarely comes out and whenever it does, Tsuna was not usually keen to follow it, still skeptical whether he was being messed with. It was a well-known fact that Mukuro is fully capable of mind tricks. How he does it however, no one really knows.

This time though, Tsuna had a strong feeling that he should follow what it says; or at the very least what it was implying for him to do.

So, he got up and started to prepare what he felt was needed for this rendezvous with his newly set goal in mind with only the dim light of the moon streaming from his windows as his guide.

* * *

A/N: I don't have a beta. Please forgive the mistakes ;u;


	3. Chapter 3

Musically Inclined | Chapter 3

Reborn fixed the fedora atop his head, disturbing the chameleon which rested on it resulting to scuffles of movement. Reborn chuckled fondly at his pet chameleon, "Forgive me, Leon."

At his words, Leon calmed down and took his previous position. Reborn walked the long hallway in a steady pace, the sound of his footsteps bouncing off the empty walls creating strange hollow noises. He quietly pondered the reasons as to why there were hardly any people in the common areas. Whenever he met one, they would scurry off in a hurry, as if in an emergency.

At the distance, he saw Gokudera flustered. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The silver haired man was usually calm in his composure unless Tsuna was around. Gokudera cursed when he accidentally dropped piles of sheet on the floor from where he was cramming them into his bag. He immediately dropped to the floor to fix the mess when Reborn called his attention.

"Gokudera."

Gokudera paused and looked to the direction of the voice and saw the black haired tutor standing before him. "Ah Reborn, I didn't see you there," he said as he stood up to get a better view of the man. "I noticed," Reborn intoned in a flat tone, "What's going on?"

Gokudera's eyes shot towards the distance as if projecting a great frustration, "The Tenth is missing and people are being gathered to see if we can trace where he went," he looked away again as if hesitating whether he should continue, "—or where he was taken."

Reborn didn't show any kind of reaction or replied with a statement of his own regarding the matter, all he let out was, "Where is the gathering?" Gokudera replied, "In the conference hall in the west wing."

The two of them walked together in the direction of the hall without exchanging any thoughts. Reborn was deeply immersed in his own and Gokudera was having an internal turmoil due to the situation at hand. Where was his Tenth?

They pushed open the doors and took their respective places. The heirs to the board, the guardians as the Ninth liked to call them, were there. Hibari sat at the end of the table where he quietly flipped the page of the book he was reading. Mukuro looked undisturbed and grinned coyly, much to everyone's annoyance. Lambo was being comforted by Ryohei who spoke in loud, clear volumes which earned him glares from Gokudera who looked the most troubled of them all while Yamamoto tried in vain to lighten the atmosphere despite his own worries.

Iemitsu and the rest of his board were also present. They were skimming through footages caught in exit points trying to see a trace of where Tsuna had disappeared to.

Reborn cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "What has transpired the last 12 hours that I do not know about?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, heir to the CEO position of the company, was last seen entering his bedroom. He wasn't seen ever since. At exactly 6:00 in the evening, we will be filing a report to the state police and declare Sawada as missing if our efforts today would turn out to be futile." A light mocha haired woman with glasses, Oregano, reported.

Reborn nodded as he slowly connected two and two together. From what he had noticed from Tsuna the previous day and what was happening today. If he was correct, the boy had went to his father to voice his request, when that had failed, it was a hundred percent likely that he had took matters into his own hands. So the possibility of a kidnapping was out of the question. Tsuna had run away.

He scanned the people in the room to see if he can get something from an individual. He laid his eyes on Gokudera. Reborn was definitely sure that the silver haired man knew something about the situation. But sizing up the man, Reborn noticed that he was not in a very good position to talk about what he knows. Averting his gaze from him, he met eyes with Hibari. The silent guardian smirked and resumed to his reading. Knowing that he got the man he wanted, Reborn walked towards Hibari's direction.

"You know something," Reborn stated. It was not an accusation, it was a definite fact. "Perhaps," Hibari replied coldly.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"I am not one to participate in such trivial matters."

"Will you tell anyone else?"

Hibari carefully closed the book he was reading and stared at Reborn with such cold, dank eyes which the tutor returned just as coldly. Hibari's mouth curved upward, "What has caught your interest this bad?" Reborn shrugged, "Just curious. So will you tell?"

Hibari looked at his nails in a bored fashion, "Not without a price of course," his eyes flashed dangerously, "I feel inclined to a good combat today."

"Definitely."

* * *

Reborn buttoned his blazer and wiped dust off his shoulders. Getting favors from Hibari, if you could even call them favors, surely pays a hefty price. But the fact that Hibari was even willing to say some things was a plus. Though Reborn expected it was only because Tsuna was involved. He has yet to work out the relationship between the two.

Hibari had been making his nightly rounds looking for people to bite to death for simply being there, when he passed by Tsuna's bedroom or as the 'herbivore's quarters' as Hibari called it, he felt the presence of more than one person inside the room. He decided to rudely eavesdrop just by the door and realized that the other person inside was Gokudera Hayato through the muffled voices he heard inside.

"—But Tenth!"

"Hush Gokudera, I know what I'm doing," Tsuna paused for a while before continuing, "or at least I think I know."

"Tenth, I'm not questioning your reasoning but do you really have to go? I'm sure Iemitsu can make allowances for you."

"Dad doesn't want me to, and that's why I have to go. Reborn told me once that I must follow my intuition, or whatever this thing inside my heads is which is telling me what and what not to do. And it's telling me that if I can't get what I really want here, then I better seek out opportunities elsewhere."

There was a pregnant silence which followed after his statement. Hibari leaned in closer and heard a soft response from the silver haired man.

"Well, it seems as if there really isn't anything I can do about your decision, Tenth. H-here, go to this address. I have an acquaintance there that may be able to help you—you have my number in your phone right—oh, here get my other phone's number in case I don't reply immediately in the other one—do you have extra money? Here take my card—do you have everything you need? I can—" Gokudera was cut short by a statement from the other.

"I'll be alright Gokudera. I… I can't thank you enough," Tsuna's voice hitched, "I'll miss you Gokudera."

There was a soft muffled sound of something bumping together and Hibari presumed that the two people inside embraced each other one final time in a long time.

"And all the others too. Reborn, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo—" the herbivore's voice hitched again, "Mukuro and Hibari." Hibari paused for a while to ponder about this.

"Can you please take care of them for me?"

"Of course, Tenth. I… I love you." Gokudera said with so much hope. "I love you too, Gokudera. Take care of yourself okay?" Tsuna replied with an ease that easily interpreted that he misunderstood what his guardian meant by those three words. A soft sigh can be heard from within the room accompanied by footsteps.

A creaking noise could be heard, probably something from the window as a howl of wind made its presence known. Hibari heard shuffling and another creak—the window being closed.

And that was it.


	4. Chapter 4

Musically Inclined | Chapter 4

Tsuna stood tentatively outside the address given to him by Gokudera. He took a step closer to the iron gate that covered most of the house. He eyed the surveillance camera perched on the tall gate post and sweat dropped as he glanced at the paper which contained the address to Gokudera's so called acquaintance.

His eyes scanned the neat penmanship: _'Number 24 De Los Angeles Street, Vista Monte' _His eyes looked at the two digit number on the gate post, _'24'_. The street sign read the same street as the one in the paper in big bold letters. And when he got out of the cab, he asked the driver if he was in Vista Monte in which he was replied to with an affirmation.

Yep.

This was it.

His big shining opportunity.

Maybe he should go back.

Tsuna swallowed a large lump of nothing as he suppressed that thought. No, he can't go back now. With the amount of time he had been gone from the Vongola mansion with no knowledge of his whereabouts—if Gokudera didn't tell them, they'd probably be looking under every rock in a desperate hope to find him whole and unharmed.

He can't just waltz his way back in and claim that he took a stroll by the sea shore. As much as he hated to admit it, his family knew him too much to be fooled by that statement. Probably more than he knew himself. Because the Tsuna they know, which he actually is, will be too frightened by the loud crashing sounds of the waves slapping themselves on the shore to be gone that long.

It didn't look much but Tsuna had a small sense of pride and dignity—or what's left of it, he mentally corrected himself as he remembered the times Reborn made him do a couple of embarrassing things that he doubted he could ever live down. Like that one time Ryohei's sister, Kyoko, came over for a visit and he just happened to have a huge crush on the sweet, petite brown haired girl.

Reborn threatened him that if he was not going to confess his crush on Kyoko, right here and now, he was going to show his guardians his picture when he was 4 years old where he had accidentally wet the bed. Up until now, he had no idea where Reborn had procured the picture but he had a strong sense his mother had given it to the cruel man thinking her baby looked so cute in the picture.

And he just so happened to be taking a shower when Reborn had burst inside his shower room and blackmailed him. He hadn't had much time to put anything other than his boxers on his way out in a mad dash to beat Reborn's time limit of a minute where his guardian's desktop wallpapers will be automatically replaced by the cursed photo.

When he found her, she was inside Ryohei's room together with her brother. The confession shocked both of the siblings, though a large factor of the shock could be attributed to the fact that he was clad in nothing but his boxers and he was dripping water on the floor. When Ryohei was about to say something, his attention was caught by the sudden change of his laptop wallpaper. He guffawed in laughter as he clenched his stomach, trying to catch his breath. Kyoko was also giggling, much to Tsuna's embarrassment. Ryohei tossed an extra pair of overalls at the red faced boy standing by his doorway with a sympathetic look, all traces of laughter gone from his face.

"Little brother, I think there's something you have to know about Kyoko—" he was interrupted by the slender hand that placed itself upon his shoulder. "It's okay big brother, I think I can tell him myself," Kyoko said gently. "Tsu-kun, may we?"

They talked in the corridor where Kyoko told him how she thought of him, "You're really sweet Tsu-kun and I like you very much. But… not that way. And besides, Mochida-senpai already asked me so…" she paused as she saw Tsuna's expression, "I hope you understand, Tsu-kun. I'm sure you'll meet your special someone someday." She added to help ease the mood. Tsuna smiled sadly at her. He did understand, and he didn't understand how or why, but he felt really happy for her. They remained as very good friends after that. It's just that the embarrassment hasn't completely made its way out of his system yet.

He was disturbed in his reminiscing as he felt a large drop of water fall on his head.

Oh great timing.

Another drop fell as more steadily hit the pavement. Tsuna grimaced at his luck. He forgot to bring an umbrella with him. It looks like he really needed to hit the doorbell.

"_Who's there?," _a voice came out from the speaker beside the doorbell. Tsuna squinted at the camera beside it as he replied, "Umm… I'm a friend of Gokudera. He told me I can ask for help from an acquaintance of his here…?" The line on the other end was silent. Tsuna tapped the speaker to see if it was broken, "Hello, anyone there?"

"_Sorry sir, but we can't grant access at the moment. Identification please?" _the voice responded. "Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna replied a little hastily. The rain was getting stronger now and he was getting wet. _"Access denied, sir. We are deeply sorry for the inconvenience but it seems that the household is not expecting anyone by the name of Sawada Tsuna—" _the voice was cut short however.

Tsuna felt like crouching outside the gate and berate himself. Of course he should know that he should have not gone straight to this address. He was not expected here and he didn't know anyone inside. If only he had thought this whole thing over before—

He was cut again from his thoughts when the voice spoke again. _"We would like to apologize once again sir, an attendant will immediately get to you shortly and lead you inside," _That made him pause in wonder. Had Gokudera contacted his acquaintance and warned them of his visit?

By the time the guard opened the service entrance of the gate, he was dripping from head to toe and he was profusely apologized to. He managed to smile and tell the man that he was okay. He was led into the receiving area as he sat down on one of the sofas, uncaring of the water that seeped onto the cloth. He opened his bag and heaved out a sigh when he saw that his belongings were dry. Thank god for waterproof bags.

"Tsuna!"

The brunette's attention snapped from his belongings to the source of the voice. Standing only a few meters away from him was a red haired man who had eyes the same hues as his hair. He had the same built as him and had one or two bandages across his face.

"Enma!" Tsuna returned in an enthusiastic tone. Enma was his best friend back in middle school. They were seatmates. They turned their papers and homeworks late. They got bullied. They were made fun of. They would skip classes for the same reasons. It was a bit odd but those were reasons and instances that brought them closer to each other.

"What happened to you?" Enma exclaimed at the sight of him dripping rain on the lush carpentry as he took Tsuna by the arm and asked one of the maids to carry Tsuna's bag along with them. Tsuna smiled sheepishly and explained that he forgot to bring an umbrella along to which Enma chuckled at.

Enma pushed open the door to a room that was probably his. He was directed to the lavatory to take shower and change his clothes. The maid arrived later on along with his bag. "Thank you," Enma smiled brightly at the maid and dismissed her. The red haired man knocked softly on the bathroom door, "Tsuna, are you done yet?" A muffled voice answered him from the other side, "Almost. I just need—" a loud sneeze was heard. "Are you okay? I can get you a tablet or something—" another sneeze.

"I'm okay, Enma. I probably caught a small cold," Tsuna reassured the other as he stepped out wearing dry clothes and a towel on his shoulder.

They settled on the sofa and exchanged stories. At Enma's question, Tsuna finally opened up and told him of his wish to perform rock music and his father's refusal for him to do so. "…I didn't know what else I should do to convince Dad to let transfer me to that department so I kind of… took matters in my own hands." Tsuna ended as he looked down at his hands which settled on his lap. Enma reached for his hands and enclosed them in his own, taking the brunette by surprise. "I understand, Tsuna. You can stay here as long as you want. Another question though," Tsuna cocked his head to the side in curiosity, "How did you think of coming here? It was a good thing I was passing by the security room when you were standing outside the gate. When I saw you at the receiving room, I'm pretty sure I'm not the one you expected to see here." Tsuna blushed at the reminder. One time he looked like a lost pup and then an enthusiastic one when he saw someone he knew, like a dog seeing his owner.

Tsuna reached for his wallet in the bag and brought out the piece of paper Gokudera had given him. "You remember Gokudera, right?" Enma nodded in confirmation as he took the paper from Tsuna, reading his own address. "He told me that I can ask for help with an acquaintance of his here—HIIIIIII!" Tsuna ended with a high tone which was later matched by Enma.

A pretty girl sporting an eccentric hairstyle surrounded by peculiar floatable… hoops? Suddenly appeared before them hanging upside down.

Enma clutched at his chest as his face was tinged the same hue as his hair in embarrassment for the outburst. "Shitopi-chan! Please don't appear so suddenly. It scared us!"

The girl chuckled at Enma and ruffled his hair, finally standing, "You're such a sweet baby to scare~" she teased him. "Hmm? And who is this?" she looked at Tsuna behind her large sunglasses.

"Ah! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Gokudera said that he has an acquaintance here that may be able to help me…?" he finished uncertainly. He really should have asked Gokudera what the name of his acquaintance was. "Hayato-kun? Oh yeah, he texted me last night saying I should expect someone to come over," the girl said in recognition.

"Looks like I have to take care of you if I don't want Hayato-kun angry," she said with a playful tone, "I'm Shitt P. but you can call me Shitopi-chan. I'll be the one to help you get started on your path to making rock music!"

* * *

A/N: So I was able to get started on this chapter last night. I don't know when the next chapter will be out because honestly, I haven't plotted the other chapters yet ;u;

I hope I haven't made anyone too OOC so far. I'm trying to keep them in character. And if I make wrong references (i.e. is it really Shitopi-chan? I don't remember if that's correct) please tell me about it and I will correct it after hiding in my box of shame.


	5. Chapter 5

Musically Inclined | Chapter 5

After the conversation with Shitt P, Tsuna was led to one of the many guest rooms in the mansion. Enma made sure that his friend was acquainted with the different accessories and how to contact any of them in case he needed anything. After bidding each other a good night's sleep, the red head waved a final time and closed the door leaving Tsuna in a pitch black room.

Tsuna tossed and turned on the bed trying to grasp onto weariness and fall asleep but to no avail. He was pretty tired but whenever he closes his eyes, it always seemed as if he was being given a renewed energy. After about thirty minutes of lying quietly in the darkness, the brunette sighed in exasperation and forced himself upright and off the bed.

Slender fingers crept their way to the lamp by the bed side to turn it on and flood the room with light. Tsuna's chocolate colored eyes squinted at the sudden change as he made his way toward his bag.

He fumbled through the clothes and saw his most prized possession—a small hard bound notebook. It was the size and thickness of a small dictionary with a black velvety cover and a clasp to seal it close. It was given by his kindly grandfather Timoteo on his seventh birthday.

"_Tsunayoshi-kun, if you ever feel like you have found the passion of your life, use this notebook as the medium to bring it to reality" the old man said with the ever present twinkle in his eye. "You mean like a diary?" the small brunette piped up excitedly. Tsuna had always wanted to keep a diary like Kyoko and Haru. When he asked Reborn if he can get one, his tutored chuckled at him and said that diaries were for girls as he blushed and realized that Reborn was making fun of him again. _

"_Well if you'd like to think of it that way, then yes I presume," Ninth said._

He was seven years of age when he received it and only five years later did he finally decide a use for it. And it has been five years since he started using it.

He unopened the clasp gingerly as his other hand palmed the velvety feel of the plain black cover. Inside, contained his many creations. He transferred all of his original music in this notebook from where he had written loose sheets before. He carried it everywhere and wrote in it whenever he pleased. Usually when he felt a strong surge of feelings and whenever no one was looking.

No one knew of its existence except him and the Ninth and he was determined to keep it that way.

He moved over to a desk and carefully settled his notebook atop it. The events which had occurred to him recently had happened in such a fast whirl he was sure that if he did not sit it down and mull things over for a while, he will never get anywhere.

So he did what he did best.

He wrote it all down in his special notebook until the early visages of dawn.

* * *

Three sharp raps on the door, a clicking sound and soft footsteps mingled its way through Tsuna's sub conscious.

"Tsuna? Where are you?" Enma called out as he surveyed the empty bed. Tsuna's head snapped back to an appropriate position from where it had been slumped rather uncomfortably on the desk. It seemed that as he was writing, he unconsciously fell asleep. "E-Enma!"

Enma sighed in relief as he saw the other figure, "Good morning, I thought you have been lost! What are you doing sleeping on a chair?" Tsuna blushed as he realized how silly he must have looked.

"I couldn't sleep earlier so I thought I'd just spend my time uhh—reading," Tsuna lied at the last part. Enma might be his best friend but he doesn't think he's that ready to let another individual know he was keeping something that is easily a gateway to himself.

It was a good thing his notebook could easily pass as a pocket book of sorts as Enma let it go without any thought. "Anyway, Shitopi-chan said that we should get started today. I don't have anything coming up at the moment so I thought I might as well tag along!" he said excitedly.

"That's—_sneeze—_great! Thank you, Enma." Tsuna said, a little abashed at the sneeze he gave. Enma cocked his head in concern, "Are you sure you don't need any medicine for that? It might develop into something worse." "No, I'm fine. Really" Tsuna reassured in a smile.

After getting ready, they proceeded downstairs where everybody else was already waiting for them.

Tsuna easily recognized them as Enma's family whom he met one time when they were in middle school. Luckily for Tsuna, they were also made aware of his presence and recognized him as Enma's friend. They all sat down together in a table and ate gradually as they shared stories and other what not.

Afterwards Shitt P. motioned the two to follow her. They reached a rather flamboyantly decorated door which Tsuna could only guess as the entrance to her room.

"Umm… Shitt P-san?" Tsuna tried to get her attention. But the peculiar woman either didn't hear him or was ignoring him on purpose. Tsuna looked sideways at Enma's direction in question. But rather than give a straight answer, the other one laughed softly, "She only responds to 'Shitopi-chan' "

Tsuna then decided to give it a try, "Shitopi-chan?"

"Yes?" the floating… balloon—thing—girl—whatever responded in an excited tone as she spun around to look at him. "Oh yes, Tsuna-kun. I was thinking we should try to get you into one of those big time corporations right away!"

Tsuna was a little appalled. Though he knew next to nothing about the real world, he was certain that aiming for something that high from the start would not sit well with someone like him who is only getting started. It was common sense that one would have to start from the smallest thing before climbing their way up.

"Shouldn't we try something… a little smaller, perhaps?" Tsuna meekly said. Shitt P. looked at him with a reasoning eye. "Yes probably… but if you would, it would take you years before you're even known by a handful of audience. No reason for letting all that talent go to waste, right?"

It sounded a little exaggerated but Tsuna knew that it was true. He was repeatedly told by Reborn that if you don't have a strong backer behind you and if you would have to start from scratch, it was highly likely to die before making a hit. Such is the life of an artist.

"_So you better be thankful of your position," _Reborn would usually remind him.

But the truth is, Tsuna doesn't really mind the lack of fame. All he wanted was to be able to perform his type of genre without being hindered by his father. But then again, Tsuna swallowed, now that he ran away, he needs a steady income of money. It wasn't a wonder why there are few successes in the music industry. Not that many people are willing to give up their cash to buy music nowadays. But it's not like Tsuna was not coming back to his own home, right? He was just going to try living his life on his own like everybody else… right?

He was snapped back to reality by Shitt P calling his attention. So maybe she was right, to aim high right away. He's a little afraid of what he would feel in case he was rejected and ridiculed by many. He heard that falling would hurt. But you'd never really know for yourself unless you try, isn't it?

The three of them set off to a restaurant bar where Shitt P. said was popular to music directors and producers due to its natural ambience and where aspiring musical artists flock. It was given the nickname _Hunting Grounds_ because of the fact that newbies are given chances to perform on stage and showcase their talent. If a producer was present and liked what he heard, that person would be approached later on and be taken in. A downside though is that if you had performed badly, you are banned from the place and the shame would follow you everywhere.

Tsuna wore a jacket despite the relatively warm weather as they took a cab going to that resto bar. He didn't know why but he felt clammy. It's probably because of his nervousness.

After a fifteen minute drive, they stepped out of the cab and walked towards a building with an elaborate sign reading, _Delicatesso_ on the front. "Here we are," Shitt P said in her ever cheerful voice. Tsuna gulped as Enma squeezed his hand in encouragement as his was led inside.

"It seemed as if we have arrived in one of their busiest hours," Enma evaluated as his eyes surveyed the place. Almost every table was occupied by patrons and other people. He could identify numerous people who belong in big companies looking for recruits as they listened to the performers on stage.

Tsuna's palms sweated in nervousness at his would-be audience. Enma, who was still holding his hand, noticed and smiled once again in encouragement. "No need to be worried, me and Shitopi-chan are here to support you!"

Though as they looked once again all over the room, they couldn't see her head anywhere. They must have lost her in the crowd of people. "She has the habit of disappearing like that all of a sudden," Enma explained, "something important must have come up."

The two of them made their way to the line of people who would be performing on stage. Tsuna stood in line, nervously shifting his weight from one leg to another as the line started to get shorter while Enma tried to give as much support as he can to the brunette. As each performer finished what they had to offer, they were either given a round of applause or a series of boos. Tsuna felt like his heart would stop when the person who was before him went up on stage.

"Maybe this wasn't a very good idea…" Tsuna squeaked indistinctly but was still caught by the red haired man. "I believe you can do this Tsuna, you know you can—" he was cut short by the ringing of his phone.

Enma took his phone from his pocket and answered it. "Hello Adelheid, what is it—Eh—important? Are you sure about—oh, okay—I understand, I'll be there right away," with a click, Enma returned the phone from his pocket.

Enma looked at his friend with a very apologetic gaze, "Tsuna, something important came up and Adelheid said my presence is really needed. Do you think you can manage it alone?" Tsuna felt like his knees would give away at the announcement but nodded anyway. Enma has done so much for him already. After his friend made his exit, he silently took out his notebook from inside his jacket. He fingered through the pages wondering what he should perform. He should have asked Enma when he was still there, Tsuna thought as he mentally slapped himself for his idiocity.

Should he perform one of his popular songs? Tsuna scratched the idea, there are a lot of chances that people would recognize him for who he really was and tell his family of his whereabouts without him even getting the chance to feel life for himself yet.

He stopped at one of the pages he was working on the other night. It was rough, not yet finalized, and some of the notes were still a little sketchy. But his mind told him that if he was going to perform anything, this was it. It was one of his freshest pieces so the details of how he would perform it would come to his mind the easiest. With that set in mind, he braced himself as the person before him wrapped up her work and was congratulated by a loud applause from the audience. She performed really well and Tsuna could see the numerous people who immediately met her on her way downstage, her long green ponytail trailing down her back as she put back her pretty white hat on her head before paying attention to the people congratulating her along the way.

When Tsuna climbed onstage, most of the attention was still directed towards the ponytailed girl. Tsuna picked up the electric guitar in the far end side of the stage as he gingerly spoke into the microphone and introduce himself.

"H-Hello?" he started, "umm… I'm going to perform one of my latest works and er.. I hope you will enjoy it, I guess" Tsuna looked up and saw that it seemed as if the spot light was still on the girl. Since he was so nervous about his turn, he hadn't paid much attention to her performance but by the way the audience was acting, she seemed to have done a very good job.

Each performer has a limited time set, so he decided to start already despite the almost lack of attention.

There is a thing about Tsuna whenever he performs his music. It is as if an immediate barrier is being put up between him and the rest of the world. He does not only perform but he is also incorporating the song into himself and letting it out in a strong, beautiful melody. It was not a wonder how he was easily able to capture his audience's hearts whenever he performed on the nights he was assigned by Reborn.

He let it all out that time on the platform. It was not just a simple stage in Delicatesso at that moment, it was _his _stage. He was separated in his own world where he was the center of everything. And the world bent along with him at his will. The passion coming out from his mouth with multiple strings of words blended into an intoxicating melody sent electric surges through his spine as he gained more confidence in himself and his performance all together. Here was the first time he let his true self free. Rock truly was his passion, he decided as he continued to sing. He had never felt this way whenever he performed popular songs over and over again in the theater. He had forgotten how awful he felt that morning, the feeling coldness that met him the moment he walked out of the mansion. He was renewed. He felt greatness surging through his veins. And in that moment, he swore that it was the first time he truly felt _alive._

But his momentous glory came to a stuttering stop as he looked up and reconnected himself to his surroundings.

All of their attention was still on the girl who had won the day.

They acted as if they haven't noticed that there is another performer onstage. Because the moment the girl finished is the moment everything else finished for them.

He felt his confidence in himself and everything else shatter and felt the haunting coldness back full blast onto his lithe frame going as far to his bones as he shuddered. He waited for the audience's verdict. A small round of applause, a loud chorus of booing.

He waited.

And waited some more.

But there was nothing.

He was non-existent.

His spirit weighed down on him as he made his way downstage. No one met him. No one made their way on him. He was grateful neither Shitt P nor Enma was present. He doesn't think he can bare to look at them and be disappointed in him for letting them down.

Tsuna made his way towards the only available seat at the bar. "Hello sir, is there anything I can get you?" the bartender asked him to which he responded with a shake of his head.

He sat just like that for a very long time. Thinking about nothing. Doing nothing at all. He had poured out everything in that performance and he was tired but he did not go to Enma's place just yet.

So he waited some more. Hours passed and the number of people inside the vicinity thinned out and still he waited. He was tapped gently on the shoulder by a manager telling him that Delicatesso is going to close soon but still he waited.

And there was nothing.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo another chapter done aw yessssss. Sorry if everything is taking so long, I wanted it to be realistic and not **wow holy fuck that escalated quickly**

Anyways, I figure Xanxus will appear either on the next chapter or the chapter after that. The problem is when I will be able to get started on working on them. ehe.

Umm, first time I'll ask for them in this story but... review please?


End file.
